Vertauscht
by Rochwen97
Summary: Der erste Schultag von Albus Potter und Scorpius Malfoy birgt einige unvorhergesehen Ereignisse...


**Vertauscht**

Langsam schiebt sich die Abteiltür auf und ein hellblonder Haarschopf wird sichtbar. Malfoy-blond, das ist Albus sofort klar. Der Junge hinter der Tür ist Scorpius Malfoy.  
>„Ist hier noch frei?", fragt der schüchtern.<br>Moment. Schüchtern? Seit wann ist ein Malfoy schüchtern? Hat er da etwas nicht mitbekommen?  
>„Kannst dich setzen", meint er gnädig. Seine Neugier ist geweckt und außerdem scheint der andere nicht auf Streit aus zu sein.<br>Vielleicht sucht er ja wirklich nur einen ruhigen Sitzplatz.  
>„Danke! Jeder bei dem ich bis jetzt war hat mich entweder als Todesser beschimpft und rausgeschmissen oder versucht sich einzuschleimen. Es ist die Hölle."<br>Ha! Er hat einfach den richtigen Riecher für so was.  
>„Ging mir ähnlich. Also das mit dem Einschleimen, nicht der Todesser."<br>Stille. Was sagt man zu demjenigen, von dem alle erwarten, dass er dein Feind wird?  
>Schließlich ist es Scorpius, der das Schweigen bricht.<br>„Ich hätte dich anders eingeschätzt."  
>„Wie anders?"<br>Er setzt sich ein wenig aufrechter.  
>„Der Sohn des großen Weltretters, berühmt seit deiner Geburt. Dein Nase müsste in den Wolken schweben. . ."<br>„Ach das. Ich denke unsere Familie hält uns auf dem Boden. Mum sagt ständig, wie toll und besonders ihre Kinder doch sind, aber sie erzählt uns oft genug, dass wir uns nichts einbilden sollen auf eine Berühmtheit, für die wir nichts getan haben.  
>Übrigens, ich hätte die Nase eines Malfoys auch höher vermutet."<br>Inzwischen hat der Zug London hinter sich zurück gelassen. An den Fenstern vorbei gleiten grüne Wiesen mit vielen Schafen und vereinzelten Kühen.  
>„Das gibt sich, wenn man täglich als Todesser beschimpft wird."<br>„Oh, aber... du kannst doch nichts dafür. Ist ja nicht so, als wären wir dabei gewesen im Krieg."  
>Verlegen kratzt er sich an der Nase.<br>„Wer weiß wie wir uns entschieden hätten... Vielleicht wärst du ein Ordenskämpfer geworden und ich ein Todesser."  
>„Ja klar, und Merlin war ein Schwarzmagier"<br>„Ich mein' ja nur."  
>„Schon gut, ist ja nett gemeint", winkt Scorpius ab, „eigentlich bist du echt in Ordnung."<br>„Du auch. Vielleicht komm' ich ja doch nach Slytherin. Wäre nicht so schlimm mit dir zusammen."  
>„Oder mich verschlägst nach Gryffindor."<br>Und dann brechen beide in einen langen und heftigen Lachkrampf aus, ob der Unmöglichkeit dieses Ereignis.

* * *

><p>„Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion."<p>

Selbstsicher geht er zum Hocker und setzt sich den Hut auf den Kopf. Dieser braucht für seine Entscheidung ein wenig länger als die meisten vermuten, doch die Krempe öffnet sich recht bald:

„Gryffindor!"

Die Slytherins, die schon beginnen wollten zu klatschen erstarren, ebenso die Gryffindors. Kaum zögernd macht Scorpius sich auf den Weg zu seinem neuen Haustisch und schenkt Albus ein schiefes Grinsen.

* * *

><p>„Potter, Albus Severus"<p>

Jetzt fast nicht mehr nervös setzt er sich auf den Hocker und lässt den Hut über seine Augen gleiten.

„Ein Potter wieder, so, so... Dein Bruder versicherte mir, du würdest nach Slytherin kommen"  
>Das ist ja mal wieder typisch James. Wenn der wüsste, dass er eine Weile wirklich mit diesem Gedanken geliebäugelt hat.<br>„Hmm... und ich denke er könnte recht behalten"  
>,Was?', denkt Albus entsetzt, ,Das geht nicht! Scorpius ist doch in Gryffindor, sowieso fast alle, die ich kenne. Und was würde Onkel Ron sagen.'<br>Der Hut scheint sich tatsächlich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen.  
>„Das kann ich nicht machen, Junge", wispert er dicht an seinem Ohr, , du bist nicht mal annähernd Gryffindor genug. Ravenclaw vielleicht, am besten natürlich Slytherin, aber dir fehlt einfach ein gewisses Bedürfnis, dich unnütz in Gefahren zu stürzen."<br>,Dann mach doch du dummer Hut!'  
>„Immerhin wolltest du sogar eine Weile nach -<p>

Slytherin!", ruft der Hut durch die ganze Halle.

Jetzt gibt es kein zurück mehr. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln stapft Albus zu seinen neuen Hausgenossen, die beginnen zögerlich zu klatschen. Jetzt wenigstens einen guten Ersteindruck machen.

* * *

><p>An den Haustischen Slytherins und Gryffindors sitzen Scorpius und Albus nun, bedacht mit kuriosen Blicken, und fühlen sich irgendwie ver...<p>

tauscht.


End file.
